


A Head, I Will Need a New One, or Maybe a Certain Doctor.

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Donovan is Now Looking at John Different, F/M, M/M, People Actually Talk, The Met Was a Wage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donovan opened the photo and immediately regretted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Head, I Will Need a New One, or Maybe a Certain Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Prompt #8 of :  
>  Forced perspective: Either use the concept in your story, or find an image that uses this technique and use it as the basis for the story. (If the latter, please include a link to the picture if possible; we'd love to see it!)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Beta:** thanks to my amazing friend trista_zevkia

“I win, it’s like I told you!” Said Constable Brown, holding the photo high over his head.

 

“But that’s a photo-manipulation!” Replied a girl from the Yard's front desk.

 

“It’s not!” Hunter said as he was trying to take wager list from Brown’s pocket. Seeing himself trapped, Brown started crying out. 

 

Donovan entered the cafeteria just then, and put the constables to order. “Give me that, Brown… and the other thing in your pocket too.”

 

“This is only a bet between the guys. About that rude bloody consultant and the good doctor, nothing more, only some innocent fun, sir.”

 

“Let me be the judge of that, Brown.” Donovan took and smoothed out the wrinkled photo, and immediately regretted it. It was a security camera photo, from the pool incident some weeks ago.

 

[](http://s151.photobucket.com/user/ariadnechan/media/6b0b6ea9-2704-46a6-9773-26524308bff3_zpsd64ca378.jpg.html)

 

She knew the photo really meant nothing but seeing it out of context was surprising. It was the face of pure unaltered bliss from that Watson guy, which made him look like he was in heaven. Thinking about it, he was really handsome with his blond hair and those smiles he gives so freely. It was the Freak’s position that really made you believe _the whole thing_ and now she couldn’t bleach the image out of her head. Another look and Donovan was pretty sure she would need a new brain.

 

“You had your fun kids, the money will go for the Christmas trust, now get those arses working.” The lads and the girl went out of the room with bowed heads. A glare from Donovan was all that was needed for the watchers of the event to clear out as well.

 

Donovan got a lighter in the way to Lestrade’s office and she flamed the evidence to ashes. 

 

The awful thing was she couldn’t stop herself from dreaming of her kneeling in front of the doctor. Not the Freak, but her giving him the reason for that beautiful face of happiness while he called her name in passion. God, Sally really need a new ~~head~~ or certain doctor right away.


End file.
